1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer connection assembly, and particularly, to a computer mini-card connection assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In computers, when mini-cards such as peripheral component interconnection (PCI) express small form factor expansion cards are used, the cards need to be inserted into specific sockets of motherboards of the computers. The sockets are directly mounted on the motherboards. However, the sockets take up a lot of space of the motherboards.